Kirei na bara: Beautiful Rose
by Willa Fate Field
Summary: A rose can symbolize many things: Love, passion, friendship, and purity. But for a group of young friends, it symbolized something so new and exciting that they didn't realize it changed them forevermore, and for the better. What does it symbolize? It symbolizes pure, unconditional love and true friendship that knows no bounds. Looks mean nothing when it comes to that.


Ok, this was stuck in my mind, so I decided to write it down. I want to know what you think? Usagi will be OOC a bit for this so bear with me.

* * *

Kirei na bara: Beautiful Rose

(**Retelling of Beauty and the Beast**)

A fan novel by:

Willa Fate Field

* * *

-.-.-.-

Sailor Moon—Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi, Kou Taiki and Mizuno Ami, Kou Yaten and Aino Minako, O/C and Hino Rei, O/C and Kino Makoto, Chiba Mamrou and Meioh Setsuna, Helios and Tsukino Chibi-Usa (or Mizuki in this), Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, Diamond and Kakyuu—

-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Preface:

The year: 1902

-.-.-.-

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a kind and handsome lord who lived with and protected the princess of his planet, Kinmoku, alongside with his two brothers. That was his fate since the day he entered the world, and he did it well, because he needed to do. Always, he _needed _to be everything but him, who he truly was. _

_Oh yes, he loved his life and his princess dearly, and would do anything for her, he enjoyed her company and had fun with his funny brothers. But every night while the palace was silent with sleep, he would stand on his baloney with his cool midnight blue eyes pointed to the star-dotted sky, wondering why he felt so incomplete. _

_Why did he feel like he was missing someone, or is it something?_

_He didn't know and as every day went by, the feeling had had gotten worse, causing the poor young man to become more and more redrawn from the people he cared most for. And it caused the princess to be worry about his well-being and if it was time for him to move on to find the missing piece in his heart. _

_But Kakyuu knew he was stubborn when it comes to his duty as her Star, and it would be hard to make him to take that freedom. So she created a ball and invited all the available beautiful women in the kingdom, to see if he found his 'missing piece' in one of the women:_

_The lord was highly desired, despite his status of senshi (the Starlights are bound to the princess until love and marriage), and every women wanted each of the handsome lords but Seiya is the most wanted one of the three brothers. _

_The men envied him because the reactions of the women to him, they wanted him and only him, and they only settle for the lesser men when they realized he didn't pay attention to them the way they want him to. The men hated him so much, but not as much as the evil wizard, Diamond. _

_He loathed how the young lord ignored every single maiden's love where he couldn't get the attention of the only one he wanted; and the woman was the beautiful princess Kakyuu, but she did not feel the same about the handsome young wizard. No matter what Diamond did to woo her, the princess didn't change her mind about her feelings towards him._

"_I'm sorry, sir Diamond but I cannot make my heart want someone if it doesn't feel the feelings. It needs to be right and this isn't the right time for us." She would say to him every time he would do something or confess his feelings to her. Somewhere in his mind, the words of rumors rung loud whenever she would say those words, and his jealously towards the lord grew. _

_He hated the lord and Diamond wanted him to pay for his charms, for hurting his love. He wanted him to know the misery of being alone:_

_He heard rumors that the princess loved Lord Seiya and was turned away from him, but of course the whispers were not true, the wizard just wanted a reason for his revenge, and he was going to get it. _

_So when the news of the ball traveled the small village, the wizard saw his chance. For days, his hands worked to create the potion that would change the lives of many, including the wizard…he could not see the destiny he created for the royals and himself, what the spell will bring into their lives. _

_Once the blue liquid was finished, Diamond poured it into a tiny bottle and put it aside until the ball with a smirk placed on his face:_

"_Now you'll see how it feels to be alone, my lord."_

_With that cold comment, evil Diamond closed the case, turning to the exit of his kitchen and he let out a dark chuckle as he closed the door._

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

"_Dear Kakyuu-hime, I thank you for arranging this mask ball in my honor, I truly do. But really, all this is a matchmaking party poorly hidden." The raven-haired teen scowled slightly as he adjusted his formal coat in front of the mirror, with his brothers laughing hard and the princess giggling behind him. _

_Then the red-headed princess stepped to him, turning him around to fix his tie amused:_

"_Sweet Seiya, relax and have a good time. You might find the missing piece you are looking for, hmm?"_

"_If you are hoping I will find my one in one of those brainless twats, you are hopeless, princess." He scoffed as he tied his mask, pushing away from her and he matched to the door while his brothers' laughter followed him as his and their footsteps echoed through the hall until the sounds of the ball were able to be heard:_

"_Showtime." Yaten smirked smugly, adjusting his mask, before brushing by his oldest brother as he growled deeply in response. _

_After minutes, Taiki stepped out also but not before he smiled at the raven-haired young man, leaving the princess with the lost soul. She took an annoyed breath before Kakyuu stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest, looking out to the dancing couples, frowning._

"_Why are you acting this way? It's like you're fighting something or waiting for someone." _

"_Well, I am waiting. I do not know who I'm waiting for, but I am. And she is not going to be here among of the beautiful flowers, because she is the most beautiful rose of them all, she would not be here. I would feel it, Kakyuu-hime, I don't feel anything. I am going to try to have fun but I will not find my love here. This will be a long time until I am with her, so please, don't fix me up with someone."_

_He stepped out to the party, with a frown placed on his lips. The princess sighed sadly as she leaned on the wall, her heart breaking as her red eyes followed the sorrowful lord. Kakyuu turned from the ball, her back leaning on the wall, and the thoughts rushed through her mind._

_How she wished that she was able to take all his confusion and pain away for at least a while, she wanted him to joy his time to forget it all and go back to the normal carefree Seiya she loved and knew all her life for one night but Kakyuu couldn't and she knew that. She wasn't that powerful, no matter how many times she wishes on the stars, it's up to Seiya to find his missing piece, only him. _

_She sighed once more before she forced a smile onto her lips and put her mask on, waving at the guests, and clueless to the new destiny that was about to be born for her and the four men in her life._

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

_He stood outside in the garden as the wind made his black locks dance and the music from the ball dwells behind him, a sigh escaped his lips. Seiya wanted to move on with his life without feeling incomplete and empty, but he always had this hole in his chest, never knowing why or how to fill it, and it was maddening, utterly maddening. _

_He wanted to know what he was missing, he wanted to feel whole for the first time in his life, but the young lord will not know until the time is right, he mused with a bitter smile dancing across his lips. He had come to believe that he would never find his 'one', he'd just have to learn to be alone and to live incomplete. _

_A smooth, soft voice broke him from his musings and Seiya turned to a young beauty, roughly around the age of twelve, her smile blinded him:_

"_So you're him, man you really haven't change one bit, have you, Sei-papa?" _

_He blinked in confusion, just staring at the pink-headed girl. How did she know his nickname, and why, in the Kamis' names, did she call him _papa_? He did not know the child in the least. At his confused expression, she giggled as she moved closer to him, with her smile widening and her dress trailing behind her heels._

"_I know what are you thinking and no, you don't know me, not yet anyway. But I know you."_

"_Not yet? What does that mean, child? Who are you and how do you know me?" Seiya questioned the girl, stepping back from her, causing the girl to stop and she sighed as she folded her hands in front of her:_

"_I don't know how to explain it, just know that you _will _find your rose, just not now. So, please, don't lose hope. I know you think it is a hopeless wish but it's not. I cannot say how I know this, I just need you to believe me."_

_With that, the preteen turned and ran back into the crowded ballroom, disappearing into the crowd, leaving the lord at a lost for words and a million thoughts racing through his mind._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

_Mizuki raced towards her mother and their friends, who were standing behind a brush and staring out to the garden with secret smiles placed their lips. The young girl stopped next to her mother, grinning hugely:_

"_I think I confused the heck out of papa but I think he won't give up. Maybe he will think I was Fate coming to him." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders before she turned to find Diamond giving the black-haired man the potion and in front of her eyes, the handsome mam lost his looks and turned into a horrifying beast. The girl frowned sadly as Diamond's spell filled the night air and Usagi held back a sob._

_This is how the story begins, she thought bitterly as she listened to the spell, the tears rolled down her cheeks. What a sad beginning to such a beautiful story, she shook her head in disgust as her blue eyes glared at the wizard, feeling tore between hating the man in front of her for causing Seiya pain and loving him for bringing them together and for being her best ally in the future:_

"_Let his heart be frozen until he finds the one that would look pass his hideous looks, let him know loneliness until the day the one end this curse." He stated with a cruel smile on his lips and then, the white-haired man left the beast crying. _

_Mizuki wanted to go to him and comfort him, she hated to see him so sad when he was always happy in the time he knew her, but her mother held her back with a hand on her shoulder and a shake of her head._

"_No, my little moon, we can't change the future. We need to go now before Kakyuu and the guys see us."_

"_I understand that, momma, but why did we come back?" Her innocent question made the young woman smile sweetly, mirroring her friends:_

"_To see a fairy tale begin…."_

* * *

-.-.-.-

* * *

A rose can symbolize many things: Love, passion, friendship, and purity. But for a group of young friends, it symbolized something so new and exciting that they didn't realize it changed them forevermore, and for the better. What does it symbolize?

Well, my friends, it symbolizes pure, unconditional love and true friendship that knows no bounds. Looks mean nothing when it comes to this, all you need is a good heart to see the gold inside….

How will this tale end? Well, we'll just have to see.


End file.
